The Lust of the Vampire
by ChristieGordon
Summary: This is a crossover yaoi story between Hagi of Blood and Alucard of Hellsing.  If you like yaoi vampires, then I guess this is for you!  Yes there is a lemon, there is always a lemon.  Update:  I decided to continue this story,let the yaoi romance begin!
1. Chapter 1

The Lust of the Vampire

The dark haired man in the red trench coat stepped out from beyond the corner of the crumbling building. Small round glasses that glowed gold hid large reddish brown eyes. He gasped at the creature that stood before him, was he really supposed to kill it? But he was beautiful, he told himself. Surely there was a mistake, it couldn't be. He usually had an instant disdain for the one he was sent to destroy. But this creature, this vampire, he was angelic. He noted the long dark wavy locks that fell perfectly around his face and the large blue-gray eyes that held a determined expression. Alucard stood with his gun drawn, but his hand was unsteady, making the shine of the metal shake slightly under the street lamp. What was it about this creature that seemed to steal his heart so quickly?

Hagi stood ready; his sword was drawn in order to defend the female vampire he protected, still inside the building behind him. Why did the attacker hesitate? He waited for some sign of further movement, but there was none. Then as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Hagi felt his heart beating a little too fast, his breathing just a little too quick. There was something about that vampire, something that reached into his soul and splayed it out for anyone to see. What just happened to him? He slowly put his sword down, he no longer felt in danger.

As soon as his blade was hidden, a presence made itself known behind his back. Hagi's long brown hair was pushed aside as cold hands brushed across the back of his neck. He could feel the breath of another so close to his ear; it made him shiver. He didn't move; if he did he feared the presence would kill him, or worse, it would evaporate again. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

"I am…I am one who you should not fear," Alucard stated blankly. Now that he was close and could smell the scent of this enchanting creature, there was no way he could carry out his orders. The one he would have killed was even sweeter up close and the exposed neck teased his senses relentlessly.

"Why are you here?" Hagi asked, feeling bolder. He unconsciously leaned up against the preternatural being that stood behind him. He felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, something drew him into the embrace. Maybe it was because he'd had no contact for so long, maybe it was because it was destiny. In any case, he wouldn't question it right now, not while it felt so delicious.

"I was sent to…to kill you…but, I…I can't, I…" Alucard's speech faded as his gaze focused on the throbbing vein in his prey's neck, illuminated by the meager street lamp. His mouth watered, how he wanted to taste the blood that flowed in this angel of the night. But he realized; he didn't even know his name. "Wh-what's your name, please, tell me," he implored, at least the task would take his mind momentarily from the insistent need he had to explore that white skin and the red pleasure that pulsed beneath it.

Hagi could feel heat emanating from the being that held him. He tilted his head back in response, "H-Hagi…" he whispered. He was confused, he didn't understand what was driving him to submit himself this way. Was he under some spell? "Who are you and what…what do you want?" he questioned as he felt teeth nipping at the tender skin of his neck. He moaned and pushed harder into the being behind him.

"I am…Alucard, and I want…you," he said breathlessly.

Hagi gasped, he'd heard of this vampire slayer, he knew he worked for the Hellsing organization. In many ways, they were on the same side. But why would he be sent here, tonight? And why was he filling his senses with such enticing displays of affection? Hagi decided to face his would-be attacker. He abruptly turned around in the elder vampires arms and faced him. He peered into round glasses, trying to discern the story behind his eyes.

Alucard gasped and repositioned his hold on the young vampire. He couldn't let him get away, not when he was so consumed by the feel of Hagi's body against his. He felt a hand come up and remove his glasses, normally he would have lashed out at such an action, but for some reason he permitted it from his new obsession. He gazed unfiltered into the eyes of the creature he'd become so infatuated with. He watched as Hagi's focus descended to his own mouth and the younger vampire's lips were moistened by its tongue. That was too much for him to manage and he drove his mouth onto his intended victims.

Hagi was shocked by the force of the elder vampire's kiss, he'd never experienced anything like it before. It was sumptuous in its ferocity and caused something to awaken in his being that had laid dormant far too long. He found himself surrendering into Alucard's hold, allowing himself to be pushed back into the wall of the building, enveloping the pair in darkness. Hagi's back hit the brick wall roughly and he felt Alucard's hips grind into his own. He let out a loud moan as his hardness found friction in the actions of the elder vampire. He felt his fangs grow long in his mouth, pulsing with a need to be thrust into flesh. But he had to hold out, he was unsure if this vampire would permit such a thing.

Alucard kissed the tender skin of Hagi's neck hungrily, how it toyed with him to be so close to the object of his desire yet so unobtainable. He knew if he allowed himself to indulge in the younger vampire's crimson elixir so soon he'd loose all control and this thing that overpowered them both would be over. He wanted it to linger, to savor every lick, every small nibble of Hagi's translucent skin. He felt the young vampire's hardness thrusting against his own and decided to turn his attention there instead. He reached a hand down over Hagi's black pants and caressed the swelling he found there.

Hagi's head tilted back with the sensation of Alucard's hand rubbing between his legs. That sort of pleasure culminated in an insatiable desire to feed for a vampire. But would he be allowed to satisfy his urge? He pushed forcefully into the hand, trying to let the feeling between his legs drown out the temptation to enter the skin that beckoned him.

Alucard was enjoying the reaction he got from the young vampire; he could see the hunger in Hagi's eyes as he brought his mouth back to taste his lips. "You like this, Hagi?" he whispered between shallow breaths. Alucard could see his would-be lover struggling to maintain himself; his eyes glowed with his desire. The elder vampire smiled faintly as he unfastened and unzipped Hagi's pants. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit a small cut into his wrist. Hagi's eyes flashed with the scent of fresh blood assaulting his nose. Alucard slipped his hand back into the warm recess of Hagi's pants and let the blood trickle down from his wrist. He used the slick substance to pump his young obsession.

Hagi twisted with the insistent motions of Alucard's hand and his voracious hunger. "P-please, can, can I feed…please," he begged as he felt his climax nearing fruition. He saw the elder vampire expose his neck to him and Hagi bit down ferociously as he yielded to the contractions that racked his body. The delicious humming from the blood flowing in his mouth melded to his release and spun him further into ecstasy. He felt his knees grow week and his vision darkened.

Alucard felt the young vampire start to fall and he pushed him harder against the wall to steady him. He wasn't finished with him yet, his own hunger still needed to be addressed. When he felt the slowing of Hagi's seed and the young vampire's mouth pull away, he thrust his teeth into the flesh of the soft neck that presented itself and fed his insatiable desire. He pushed his wet hand into his own pants and stroked hard on himself. As Hagi's crimson liquid flowed into him, he surged into blood and seed laced digits. He fell against Hagi, panting, and tried to regain control of himself.

Hagi watched as the vampire who'd just given him what no other ever had, succumbed to his own release. It made him feel intimate with this being in a way he'd never expected. He gazed with wide eyes into Alucards as he wondered if this could ever possibly happen again. He found some sense of solace in it, in him. Then, he was shocked to see Alucard raise his still sticky hand to his mouth and lick it sensually off. Hagi was compelled to press his lips against elder vampires when he was finished. He lingered, not wanting the time they had to end.

The elder vampire returned the tender kiss and realized maybe there was something more to this being than just a casual infatuation. "Hagi, I'm going to tell my people I never found you, Okay? This will have to be our secret. Are you okay with that?"

"Y-yes, b-but, will I see you again?" Hagi asked; his usual stoic demeanor was completely broken down. He saw the elder vampire flash him a smile as he disappeared into a mist, leaving Hagi's arms empty. He brought his hands down to the front of his pants and refastened them. His mind was racing back through what had just happened, did it really happen or was it a dream, he asked himself. He slid his back down the wall until he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest; he laid his arms on top of his legs. He lowered his head to his suspended arms and was stung by rare tears welling up in his eyes. He never realized how lonely he was until this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Cello

Hagi sat all alone under a tree in the vacant London park. He'd been in London for a day already, on a hunt for the missing Diva. Her trail had led him and Saya, with her entourage of family and Red Shield members, there. His arm moved slowly across the strings of his Cello, clutching his bow, melancholy notes blended with the early evening chirping of birds. The sun was just setting over the horizon, but Hagi didn't notice. The brilliant hues of blue and orange danced above his head. The chevalier was in deep thought, a familiar place of comfort for him. He spent most of his days alone, either waiting for Saya to waken or when she wasn't in an unnatural slumber, for her to beckon to him in a time of need. They'd been together for over a hundred years, he thought, but she'd never shown him anything about the pleasures of the flesh. Not like the one who'd visited him last night.

As he played, his mind drifted off to the previous evening, the sensual feel Alucard's hand pressed on him, the sumptuous taste of his blood. He'd day dreamed of the encounter almost nonstop, it was a wondrous distraction he could use to fill his lonely hours. As his mind wandered, his pulse quickened along with the pull of the bow across the strings of his instrument.

As hour after hour passed and the shadows crept all around him, he continued to play. Such is the preternatural ability of the vampire. Suddenly, a loud crack broke through his exceptional hearing. He halted his assault on the cello. He listened intently; all his senses were on alert. Something was definitely there; he could feel it. Just as a hand descended over his mouth from behind him, he picked up the scent of Alucard. Hagi closed his eyes and let himself be drawn back into the delicious smell of the one who'd haunted him. He laid his cello on the ground as he left the tree trunk.

"Hagi…did you miss me?" Alucard whispered at a level only a vampire could hear. He'd been watching the young beauty for an hour or so, reveling in the supernatural melody he'd created. He'd stayed far enough away and down wind so his new infatuation wouldn't pick up his presence. He wasn't sure if he should come to him today, wasn't sure if it was safe. But when the opportunity had presented itself, he'd hunted him out. He pressed his lips close to Hagi's ear, barely touching the sensuous folds, "I missed you…oh, how I missed you…" he teased. He felt Hagi's body respond in reply, the young vampire repositioned himself between Alucard's crouch and leaned up against him. The elder vampire lowered himself the rest of the way to the ground and splayed his legs out on either side of Hagi. He wrapped his arms around the young vampire and pulled him close. Alucard could hear Hagis' heart beating a furious rhythm; he knew he'd had an effect on him.

Hagi felt the warmth from his evening visitor on his back and licked his lips as his breath deepened. He was hoping against all odds there would be a replay of last evening's events. He felt himself start to harden with just the anticipation of such contact. He wasn't sure what to say, if he should say anything at all, he knew the elder vampires keen senses would pick up his arousal.

"Do you want me, Hagi?" Alucard questioned, already knowing the answer. He pushed Hagi's chestnut hair away from his neck and gazed into the soft skin that had entranced him last night. He wanted to taste him again, to feel his blood flow across his tongue.

Hagi struggled to form words; he wasn't a vocal being to begin with, he'd learned as a servent child for Saya to keep his mouth shut in order to keep from being taunted by the self-indulgent girl. Plus, the thought that he'd be touched in that enticing way again tonight was igniting a fire in the hollow of his being. "Y-yes, I-I want…you," he stumbled out, his brow tensed with the realization of what he was submitting to. In one swift motion, Alucard unbuttoned Hagi's black jacket. Hagi felt lips graze the tender area between his neck and shoulder and Alucard's hand descend downward, slowly spiraling an insistent caress over his thin dress shirt. Hagi involuntarily moaned in response to the sensation bombarding his body. He felt Alucard's hand lightly position itself over his hardness and a stiff finger ran a delicate line up and down his length, on top of the fabric of his pants. Hagi pushed his hips forward in an attempt to increase the pressure that toyed with him. Alucards' finger slowed near the tip of Hagi's firmness and ran quick circles over it. Hagi flinched with the sudden focus on his g-spot. He twisted in Alucard's arms with the pleasure the simple action invoked.

Alucard grinned at the reaction he got from his young lover. He'd been on this Earth for hundreds of years and had many such vampires, but something about Hagi was different, he was introspective, a trait he felt the need to explore along with the luscious body. Alucards shoulder-length black hair veiled his face as he gently nipped just below Hagi's hairline. He stopped his hand motion and pulled the younger vampire close into his hips, pressing his firmness against the top of Hagi's behind. He'd love to drive into the brown haired beauty, but he wanted to take his time, savor the innocence he still possessed. There'd be plenty of time for that, he thought, he'd make sure of it. "Hagi, what do you want first, my blood or my touch?" he asked seductively.

Hagi was still reeling from the feel of Alucard's hand between his legs. He'd felt his hunger grow with his fangs, but his member was throbbing from being teased. He didn't want to make a decision, he was used to having other's decide for him. "Um…I don't know, both I guess," he softly replied. He felt Alucard's arms tighten around him and a chuckle emanate from the elder vampire.

"Ah, that's very endearing, Hagi, you want it all," Alucard mocked. "Well, maybe I should give you something special tonight," he teased, hearing the brown haired vampire's breath hesitate. He repositioned himself away from Hagi and pushed him up against the tree trunk again. He gazed into Hagi's confused eyes and leaned forward. He gave the young vampire a slow deep kiss, flicking his tongue against Hagi's fangs until he heard the moan he craved. Then he ran a hand down the front of Hagi's shirt, feeling the muscle underneath. He stopped at the top of the young vampire's pants and slowly undid them, watching Hagi's expression change from curiosity to lust. Once Alucard exposed his lover, he lowered his head between the brunette's legs.

Hagi gasped loudly as Alucard took him into the hot wet cavern of his mouth. He had no idea something like this was done; he'd never bothered himself with these things. The sensation was even better than Alucard's hand movements and he immediately thrust into him. His hunger swelled and screamed to be satiated. "P-please, Alucard," was all he could say to get his desire across. As he watched his lover's black head move up and down on him, he saw Alucard raise an arm and position his wrist at Hagi's mouth. Hagi instantly drew it close and bit the flesh. The sweet taste of the elder vampire's blood filled his mouth and matched the pulsing in his groin. He soon felt his climax surge; he yielded to the pleasurable contractions, moaning sharply. He let loose of Alucard's wrist as his lover brought his head back up and kissed him on the lips.

Alucard mixed Hagi's seed with his own blood as he kissed his obsession insistently. It was time for Hagi to learn a few things, he thought. He picked up the younger vampire and placed him on his back against the grass. He lay next to his conquest on his side and gazed into blue-gray eyes. "How did you like that?" he asked, smiling softly.

Hagi was still dazed and not sure what to say or even if he could speak yet. But he tried, "I…I've never felt anything…I didn't know…I-I liked it," he said trying to clear his mind. He could feel Alucard's firmness pressed against his side and knew he should do something for him, but he had no idea what. He'd like to try giving him what he was given, but he didn't really know how. He didn't have to wait long.

Alucard began kissing Hagi again, softly at first, but then more urgently. He unbuttoned and unzipped his dark gray trousers and then grabbed Hagi's wrist. He released himself from Hagi's mouth and brought Hagi's hand to his lips. After seductively licking Hagi's hand, the elder vampire placed it on his firmness. He guided Hagi's hand up and down and moaned with the touch of the young vampire finally on him. Hagi seemed apprehensive about the act. "Come on Hagi, don't tell me you've never done this to yourself," Alucard whispered, "It's just like that, only do it to me."

Hagi blushed furiously, of course he had, but only in very private moments for reasons he didn't understand. He wanted to pleasure Alucard, he just wasn't sure if he was doing it correctly and he didn't want Alucard to know how desperately alone he'd always been. He decided to venture a little out of his shell and do to Alucard what he'd done to himself on those rare evenings. He pulled Alucard's head back down to him and crushed his lips with his own. He pumped on his lover slowly at first and then as he sensed Alucard's increasing urgency, he sped up his pace and gripped him tighter. Hagi felt himself getting hard again as he pleasured the elder vampire, he found it intoxicating. He felt Alucard's fangs starting to puncture his lips as they kissed and knew the intense hunger his lover must be feeling. He pulled away and turned his head to expose his neck.

Alucard was near delirious by the time Hagi finally let him quench his thirst. He plunged his fangs into the delicate skin and sucked hard, drawing out huge amounts of his lovers crimson fluid. He felt his release overcome him in a voracious eruption as Hagi continued stroking him. As he neared completion, he was shocked to feel Hagi's teeth plunging back into his own shoulder as a result of his apparent re-arousal. Alucard slyly slid a free hand down the young vampire's pants to give him a second climax.

Hagi was overcome with desire and craving as he felt the elder vampire surge into his hand, he bit fiercely into Alucard again without a moment's hesitation. When his lover's hand found him firm again, he thrust wildly into the strokes in an attempt to take all he could from Alucard. His second climax came quickly and just as intensely as the first, maybe more so as his self-control was diminished. The waves of release pushed through his body and mingled with the ever-present blood in his mouth. He pulled away from Alucard when he finished, horrified at what he'd done. He wasn't invited the second time and he was somehow afraid he'd overstepped what little boundaries there may be between them. Hagi lay on his back, wiped his soiled hand on the grass, and looking up into the dark cloudless sky panting, "Alucard, I-I'm…sorry…so…sorry," he apologized, "I, I don't know why I did that, s-something just came over me and I…I couldn't help it. Please, forgive me," he continued, his voice laced with a combination of fear and regret.

Alucard just smiled, cleaning his hand on a hanky, "Why Hagi, that was the most you've ever spoken to me and it was definitely the most sensual thing I've ever seen," he told his lover as he leaned over him and gazed into his eyes. He spoke again in a very low, almost sinister voice, locked onto Hagi's eyes, "You are a vampire, you can play that Cello for hours and never tire, you can also make love for hours, over and over again if you so chose." He watched his words sink in to Hagi's psyche, the young vampires expression changed from distress to wonderment.

Hagi's gaze returned to the sky as he let his imagination wander, there was a whole part of being a vampire that he'd never known about. Why hadn't Saya ever shown him these things? He always thought surely deep down she'd loved him, but now he was starting to have doubts. Did she still think of him as her servant boy? And what of Alucard, did he have any feelings for him beyond these trysts? He wanted answers, he wanted to converse with his new lover about these things, but the shell he continued to hide in didn't permit it. He looked back at Alucard and drew him down on top of him, embracing him warmly. He felt the elder vampire return his hold and smelled the slightly spicy scent of his black hair. He was definitely finding comfort in that smell and the arms that held him.

Alucard was surprised by the sudden outpouring of affection he was receiving from his stoic lover. Could it be he could be broken after all? Maybe there was a way inside the quiet demeanor, maybe he would be the one blessed enough to be allowed into Hagi's secret domain. He held him closely, a seemingly impossible tender moment between two demons of the night. "Hagi, I want you to know something, whatever happens, I'll stand by you," he promised, as thoughts of Sir Integra Hellsing pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. He felt Hagi's hold grow tighter in adoration as he spoke the words. He'd done some searching since he last saw Hagi and found out all he could about his young lover. He knew there was a plan in place to destroy Saya and her sister Diva. At this point, he wanted no part of it if it meant he'd have to face Hagi in battle. He realized he'd have to come up with an alternate plan, one that would be good enough to convince his stubborn master to follow in lieu of the current one. He had work to do and he realized quite reluctantly he'd have to leave his stunning lover. "Hagi, I have to go, believe me when I tell you I wish I didn't, but there are some things I must take care of," he told him gently. He didn't want to divulge any information that would incriminate his organization or destroy the burgeoning relationship they had.

Alucard hesitantly pulled himself out of Hagi's grasp and tried to look into his eyes, but Hagi quickly turned his head away. Had he upset him? His young vampire was so quiet, it left him intrigued and confused. Alucard placed his hand on Hagi's chin and forced his lover to face him. "Look at me," he demanded. Hagi kept his gaze averted, his lips were pursed; a willful expression appeared on his features. "Please, look at me," Alucard implored, something was definitely not right. When Hagi finally complied, the elder vampire was struck by the glistening in his young lovers eyes. He wanted to smile, it was too sweet, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew it would be cruelly embarrassing. He lowered his head and gave him a lingering loving kiss. "I will return, sooner than you think," he pledged and he disappeared.

Hagi suddenly felt the warmth leave his arms and he realized he was all alone again. He found it even harder than last night, after the promises he'd heard from Alucard. He heard screaming in his head as he turned over in the soft grass and pulled his legs up to his chest. What was happening to him? Why did he feel like this when Alucard left? He'd wanted so much to talk to him, to get his questions out in the open, but he just couldn't. Now the moment had passed and he was left with his thoughts and daydreams. Hagi wished he knew exactly how long he'd have to wait and what was so important his lover would leave so soon. He'd wanted to tell him to stay, he'd have begged if he'd been able. He realized he needed him; he craved his touch, even if it was only an arm around him, that was better than being alone. A single tear escaped down Hagi's cheek and he brushed it away hurriedly. He hadn't felt the need to cry since Saya teased him when he was a child. What did Alucard do to him, he wondered?

He knew he needed to return to the rooms rented by the Red Shield, but he needed to lie here for a few more moments to collect himself. He could still smell Alucard's scent on his skin, on his clothes. He closed his eyes and imagined he was still with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Confessions and Promises

Alucard had worked tirelessly trying to convince his human master to join forces with Red Shield and offer them their services in order to kill Diva and her chevaliers. Two days had passed already and he hadn't been able to visit his new infatuation. His duties at Hellsing had kept him busy and his master had questioned him on his whereabouts. He was growing weary of arguing with the stubborn Sir Integra. She still held Saya to be as much of a threat as her sister and wouldn't be swayed. He walked the hallway in the Hellsing castle and ruminated on his options. He wondered if it would be possible to turn Hagi away from Red Shield and persuade Sir Integra to allow him to join Hellsing? But, where would that leave his loyalty to Saya? If she was killed, Hagi would be freed from his obligations to her, this thought brought a wicked to smile to Alucard's features. Could he lure Hagi away, when the time came, leaving Saya exposed to Hellsing's military? He decided he first had to be sure of Hagi's feelings for him, he had to be sure if Saya was gone, it would be him he would run to.

xxx

Hagi had spent the last two days in agony, where had Alucard gone? He'd tried waiting in the park again, hoping for a visit from his dark lover, but there had been no sign of him either night. He sat on the ledge of his open hotel room window overlooking the city of London, the others were in the dining room on the lower level, but he didn't feel like joining them. He laid his head back against the wooden window frame and sighed softly. He wished he had some way of reaching Alucard, but he'd just assumed he'd come back to him each night. His loneliness had been harsh. He'd tried to get Saya to talk to him like something other than a simple servant, but she hadn't been very receptive to him, as usual. Now he questioned why he stayed by her side, why his loyalty to her was so strong. But, he was her chevalier; it was the only thing he'd ever known.

The young vampire left the window and went to lie down on his bed. He closed his eyes, maybe if he could sleep, he'd get a temporary reprieve from his loneliness and aching heart.

Hagi woke to the feel of something pressed against his lips, his eyes shot open and focused on the reddish brown eyes of Alucard. When he recognized the figure looming above him, he lifted his arms and forcefully pulled him down on top of him. Hagi kissed him fiercely, he'd wanted so badly to feel this vampire's touch again, and now, his wish was granted. He felt Alucard's long lean body moving against his and the elder vampires hands roaming his sides. "Where were you?" Hagi asked through deep breaths when Alucard's lips left his to explore the young vampire's neck.

Alucard stopped his attack on the soft skin of his lover's neck and lifted his head to gaze into his face. "I had something to take care of, I told you," he tried to explain. "Did you miss me?" he asked. He watched Hagi's expression change as pain showed in his features. Hagi turned his head and looked away. "What is it? Why do you turn away from me?" Alucard demanded.

Hagi's head screamed with things he wanted to say, ask, and confess. But as usual his fear kept his mouth shut. It was easier for him to remain silent than to let his emotions take control and make him say something that could be used against him, something he could be teased with.

Alucard saw him shutting down, but this time, he knew he'd almost gotten Hagi to open up. He had to find out what was going on behind those beautiful eyes with the heavy lids. "Hagi, please talk to me, I want to hear your voice, I want to know _you_, not just your body." He pleaded.

Alucard's words gave Hagi the confidence he needed; he turned his head back to face his lover and gazed determinedly into his eyes. "W-Why were you gone so long? Don't you know I was afraid you wouldn't come back?" he questioned, his voice growing heavy with emotion as each word poured out of him. Tears stung his eyes; it was very difficult, what he had to say. Confessing his fears, his innermost thoughts to this vampire who he'd quickly come to rely so much on hurt. "I-I don't want you to do that again, I want you to stay with me tonight, don't leave, please don't leave," he drew him close and held him tightly as tears escaped down his cheeks. He'd never spoken words like that to anyone, never actually felt that way about anyone. But to think the elder vampire would come, pleasure him and leave again so quickly was just not acceptable to him tonight.

Alucard held his lover and was shocked by the outpouring of emotion he witnessed. He decided to push much further, "Hagi, do you love me?" he asked. He heard the young vampire's breath hesitate. He knew his feelings for Hagi ran deep, it had been over a hundred years since he'd felt this way about anyone, and they were human, a relative of his current master. It was a promise made to this human a long time ago that held him captive to the current leader of the Hellsing organization. He always kept his promises. He realized he had yet to get a response to his question, "Do you love me?" he asked a second time. Then he heard Hagi utter a strained answer.

"Yes," Hagi finally responded. He had to think about his answer, it was obvious he felt this way, but saying it out loud was almost unbearable. He buried his face deeper into Alucard's neck.

"Don't you want to know if I love you?" Alucard asked gently. This creature was so strange, it would be natural for Hagi to ask the question himself, but he didn't. He just seemed content to give his answer and leave the rest unsaid. Just as Alucard became certain he would not hear another word out of Hagi's mouth, the young vampire spoke again.

"Please tell me, if you love me," Hagi implored. He almost didn't want to know the answer to that question, what if Alucard said no? But why would the elder vampire bring up the topic if it wasn't how he felt?

"Of course I do, Hagi, I love you. I've loved you from the second I set eyes on you, that is why I couldn't kill you that night and why I'll always come back to you, why I'll always stand by you," Alucard confessed. He felt Hagi's hold on him grow tighter still and was surprised to hear soft sobs come from his lover. "Does it make you sad to hear me tell you that?" he asked, confused.

Hagi sniffled before he replied, "No…I've just…never been loved before, no one has ever…said that to me," he divulged. He didn't understand completely himself why the words caused him to weep. Maybe it was just years and years of loneliness finally peeling away, the thought that maybe his long wait for a true partner was finally over. Maybe it was for the loss of realizing he'd never gotten this from Saya, she would never be this to him as he thought she would.

"Not even your master? Does she not love you?" Alucard questioned.

Hagi felt like Alucard could read his mind, "No, not the way you do, I am only a servant," as he spoke the words, he knew them to be absolutely true.

Alucard smiled, Hagi was his, only his. Now he had to find a way to break Hagi's loyalty to the female vampire. "Hagi, I am _your_ servant," he said softly as he pressed his lips against his lover's. Hagi's response to his kiss was instant, like a switch had been flipped on. Alucard felt his lover's hands roam his body and his hips urgently press against his own. Now that they'd seemingly pledged themselves to one another, Alucard wanted to consummate their relationship. He lifted himself sideways and allowed Hagi to explore his growing hardness. He felt Hagi place his hand on him and rub sensually over his pants. He moaned and pushed into the sensation. He felt his fangs start to pulse as his desire deepened.

Somehow, Hagi had found a way to break through a portion of his passiveness. Maybe it was the tender words Alucard had spoken to him. Maybe it was how the exposure of his emotions and feelings to his dark lover had been treated with dignity. He didn't dwell on it at the moment; instead he enjoyed the newfound freedom he'd allowed himself. He let his hands go where they wanted, he broke partially free of his emotional bonds and let himself pleasure his lover without being coerced. As he stroked Alucard through his pants, his own arousal overtook him and he found himself needing attention, "t-touch me," he pleaded.

Alucard was pleasantly surprised by the forcefulness of his young vampire. He happily obliged as he broke away from Hagi's insistent kisses, opened his younger vampire's pants and licked his own hand, soaking his palm. He plunged between Hagi's legs and stroked him steadily. He felt Hagi twist beneath him and his breathing quickened. "Hagi, I have something new I want to do," he whispered huskily through his exposed fangs.

"I'll do whatever you want," Hagi admitted, running his fangs lightly across the soft skin of Alucard's neck. His hunger was increasing rapidly; he was finding every part of his body sensitive to Alucard's touch. Hagi gasped as he felt Alucard's hand leave his hardness only to lightly tap on his chest as his lover unbuttoned his shirt. His bare chest shivered slightly from being exposed to the cold of the room and the sense of lips and sharp fangs grazing the skin. He felt Alucard leave him and fear gripped his heart for an instant; why was he so afraid of him leaving? He opened his eyes and gazed at his lover standing next to his bed, hastily removing his clothing. He watched in fascination as the fabric peeled away to smooth pale skin, a long and lean body.

Alucard lifted himself off Hagi so he could undress. As he disrobed he saw Hagi watching him, his expression turned from curiosity to lust as Alucard removed the last piece of clothing. He leaned over Hagi and locked onto his eyes as he lifted his torso and removed his jacket and shirt. Then he lay his lover back down and carefully removed his shoes and socks. Alucard finally turned his attention to Hagi's pants; he gently prodded him to lift his hips as he slipped the black trousers down and off. Then Alucard lowered himself onto Hagi's naked body.

Hagi gasped as he bathed in the skin-to-skin contact and delicious blood that flowed beneath it. He wrapped his arms around the elder vampire and just held him for a moment, loosing himself in the sweet bond. Then slowly at first, his passion took over and he began sucking and nipping at Alucard's neck, pressing lightly at first against his bare hardness.

Alucard relished the feeling of his young lover against him. He closed his eyes and let all his senses take Hagi in. He began moving in time with him as his thrusting became more urgent, taking friction from Hagi's abdomen. He let his lips wander the translucent neck and allowed a fang to gently pierce Hagi's skin so only a drop of blood found his mouth. He let a wave of hunger wash over him as the red fluid dissolved on his tongue. It drove his need and he urged his fingers into Hagi's mouth. He felt his lover suck on his digits, wetting them as they probed. Then he reached down to Hagi's behind and caressed the smooth skin briefly before focusing his attention closer to his center. He felt Hagi lift his leg so his reach could go deeper as he placed the slick fingers around his lover's entrance and circled.

Hagi moaned loudly, this was an entirely new sensation and he enjoyed it, he somehow wanted to feel more. He found himself involuntarily moving downward to increase the pressure he felt there. Then he gasped as the finger entered him and explored, finding a spot that sent Hagi into near hysterics. He panted and thrust his hips wildly into Alucard, his teeth found flesh and he bit down hard. Blood rushed his mouth and he almost lost control if Alucard hadn't pulled out of him and gently, but firmly guided his fangs out of his flesh.

"Hagi, not yet," he said softly.

"What did you just do to me?" Hagi asked, his face flushed and confused.

Alucard smiled, "I knew you'd like that," as he positioned himself lower on Hagi's abdomen and raised himself slightly on his elbows. He locked onto his lover's ravenous eyes and placed his hardness at his entrance. As he slowly drove into him and found his sweet spot, he watched Hagi's expression turn to ecstasy. The young vampire's brow tensed and his mouth dropped open as his eyes closed. Alucard pulled out and drove into him again, harder this time, keeping his eyes on Hagi's reaction. Then he slicked his hand with his mouth and placed it over Hagi's throbbing hardness while he bent over and exposed his neck to him.

Hagi never even knew his body could feel like this. He shuddered with the continuous pleasure that shook his system. He felt like everything was on fire, he could barely hold on to the release that threatened him. He didn't even notice his lover's fangs thrusting deep inside his shoulder.

Alucard drank and possessed his lover. He shook with an intense desire. He felt his climax come on suddenly as Hagi poured his seed into Alucard's fingers. His body pulsated with voracious contractions as he surged into Hagi's body. He lye panting on top of his young vampire lover as everything slowed and the two tried to steady themselves.

"Don't go," Hagi pleaded abruptly, his voice anxious.

"I won't. Tonight, I'll stay here with you, Hellsing be damned." He stated with conviction. He felt Hagi's arms tighten around him. "Promise me something," he requested, as he remembered Sir Integra's plan for Saya and his own plan for his lover. "If something were to happen, if you were attacked, say, promise me you'd trust in me and let me protect you."

Hagi was confused, what was he talking about? Were they going to be attacked? Then he remembered the night they met, Alucard had mentioned he was sent to kill him. He'd never questioned it after what they'd done. He didn't want to do or say something that would keep Alucard from returning. "Why? Is there something I should know?" he questioned, growing alarmed.

"Just please promise me, I honestly don't know how I'd go on without you," he replied, shuddering at the thought of loosing his new lover.

The words worked their magic on Hagi, "Of course, I promise, I'd trust you to protect me," he said dreamily as he snuggled in closer to Alucard's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chaos

Alucard sensed the sunrise outside of Hagi's hotel room and stirred. He'd covered them both up before surrendering to sleep with his new lover held tightly in his arms. They rested on their sides, Hagi in front of Alucard. The elder vampires arm was wrapped around his lover and their legs were entwined. He didn't want to leave without first waking Hagi and letting him know, not after the emotional confessions and obvious fears his lover had expressed to him last night. The elder vampire gently shook Hagi's shoulder and leaned over him to brush a soft kiss across his lips. He watched as the young vampire's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Hagi woke to Alucard's gentle kiss and the warmth of his body surrounding him. He'd slept so peacefully in his arms, for once his dreams weren't full of trepidation and foreboding. He focused on his lover's eyes and reached his head up to kiss him softly. Alucard pulled away after their lips touched briefly, it was obvious he wanted to say something.

"Hagi, my love, I must leave," he stated softly. He gave his young lover some room, waited for his reaction, and was not surprised when Hagi's eyes filled with tears. Alucard pulled him close and tried to comfort him as best he could with the short time he had left. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise. I'd never just leave you and not come back," he declared firmly. He was finding it increasingly difficult to depart; now he knew how much it upset his lover.

"Can't you stay a little longer? I need you," Hagi responded. The embrace was bittersweet, it felt so good to him but he knew it wouldn't last nearly as long as he'd like it to. Would it ever last long enough, he wondered? But, at least he'd found his voice and was becoming increasingly adept at requesting what he needed.

Alucard drew him in even closer, "I would like nothing more than to stay with you and never return to the Hellsing castle. But, my master waits for me and I must go. Hopefully someday I can stay," he whispered softly as he kissed the back of Hagi's head.

"When will you be back? Is there a way for me to contact you?" he questioned. He was soothed by Alucard's assurances but he still wanted to know details.

Alucard winced, he hoped he'd be back tonight, but he didn't want to commit in case something should hold him up. "Hagi, I…I will try as best I can to come back to you tonight, I will send a message if I can't. No, you can't contact me, it could be dangerous, do you understand?" he spoke as tenderly as he could. He could see the understanding develop in his lover's eyes and he finally felt like it would be all right for him to be on his way. "Will you be okay if I leave now?" he asked just before he laid a tender kiss on his lover's cheek.

Hagi forced any remaining pain and dread at being left alone again off his expression and nodded. He understood why Alucard had to leave, but it didn't eliminate all his suffering. As his nodding ceased, the warm body that had been behind him suddenly moved away and off the bed. Hagi watched as Alucard's pale skin appeared in his vision and was covered as his lover dressed himself. Then the elder vampire vanished. Hagi wasn't sure how Alucard was able to disappear that way, but he accepted it as another trait of his lover's immense power. He pulled the bedcovers up closer to his face and pushed his cheek into his pillow.

xxx

Hagi spent the day with Saya and Riku, they'd all had a day to themselves and spent it seeing the sights of the city they were staying at. They'd gotten some ice cream that afternoon and sat outside of the establishment enjoying their snack. Hagi noticed Saya eyeing him curiously. He wondered if his love for Alucard and the fact that he was no longer innocent was somehow apparent to his master.

"Hagi, I'm so glad we had some time to spend together today, aren't you?" she questioned with underlying intentions.

"Yes," he replied simply. It was then he realized how much he'd actually been avoiding her while he'd made himself available to Alucard's return.

"You seem different somehow, more silent than normal," she continued, casually as she scooped ice cream out of the small cup with a spoon and licked at it.

"Oh come on Saya, Hagi is just Hagi. He's always quiet," Riku chimed in cheerfully.

"No, I'd say something is definitely different," Saya contended off-handedly. She noticed a slight change in his expression, something only a person who'd spent over a hundred years with him would notice. "So, tell me, Hagi, where have you been? Whom have you been waiting for?" she said flippantly.

Hagi gasped, both Saya and Riku were studying him now, waiting patiently for his response. His mind worked quickly as he reviewed his whereabouts over the last week. He wondered briefly if Saya had seen him with Alucard somehow, but he knew his lover was too clever to allow something like that to happen.

"A-ha, so you _have_ been waiting for someone, or some thing," she teased as she chuckled. "I saw you going out to that park, I heard your cello the first time but not the other two times," she continued seemingly indifferent. She didn't really think he was waiting for someone; it was just something she could say to tease him. But his reaction was interesting, it had her curiosity peaked. Could he have been waiting for someone? His silence unnerved her; she wished he'd let her in, just once. She loved him like a brother, but there was always a wall between them. Half the time she couldn't remember her memories when she woke up from her longer slumbers and she'd always mused if that was what kept them from being closer. She gazed at him; he'd tilted his face forward and hid it behind his long bangs. If it weren't for his ponytail, she wondered if she could see his face at all.

Hagi struggled to find an explanation for his behavior, he had no idea she would have noticed his whereabouts that closely. "I…uh, sensed something in the park. I felt the need to make sure the presence was gone," he lied. He'd never felt the need to lie to Saya before; it was an alien feeling. But he didn't regret it; he'd do whatever he needed in order to keep his forbidden relationship safe. He almost smiled smugly as he thought how Saya deserved to be lied to, after all the years of loneliness he'd endured with her.

Riku finished his ice cream and abruptly stood up to discard the container in the nearest trash. The action broke through the tense moment that had developed between Hagi and Saya. "Come on, shouldn't we get back now?" he questioned as his eyes darted between his older sister and her chevalier.

xxx

Hagi paced his room, the sun had set and everyone had eaten dinner. He was alone again with only his thoughts and memories to haunt him. He thought about picking up his cello and heading back out to the park. But, what if Saya noticed him and followed him? And what if Alucard wasn't able to visit him tonight and he missed the message because he was gone? Before he'd been able to make a decision, he heard a commotion in the hallway and his door slammed open. Hagi instinctively drew his sword and stood ready. He mentally prepared for battle as he saw smoke billow in through the hallway and heard shouting from unknown persons. Before he was able to dash out the open door, the silhouette of a dark haired man in a long trench coat strode over the threshold.

"My love, I'm here for you. Come with me," Alucard spoke calmly as he held out his hand to the younger vampire.

Hagi was confused; he wasn't sure what to do. He wondered if Saya was all right, but so far he hadn't heard any cries from her for help. Maybe she'd left earlier without him knowing. He put his sword away, but he hesitated before taking Alucard's hand. "What's happening?" he questioned uneasily.

Alucard was now at Hagi's side. He wrapped a long arm around his lover, "I won't lie to you; its the Hellsing organization. But remember, you promised to let me protect you," he spoke softly as he ushered Hagi to the window. He wanted to remove the young vampire so he couldn't hear Saya's cries, so his organization could do what they had to do without his lover's intervention.

"But, why are they here? What do they want?" Hagi asked, his voice grew more panicked as he spoke and his gaze shifted from Alucard's face back to the direction of his door.

"Just come with me," Alucard replied as his hold on the younger vampire tightened.

Suddenly, Hagi quite distinctly heard Saya calling out to him. It was faint, but his preternatural hearing detected it clearly. Hagi glared at Alucard, it was obvious he heard it to. "You're organization is here to kill Saya, isn't it? It's not just Diva you want. But why?" he questioned nervously. He felt the sensation of betrayal gnawing at him, could Alucard have been using him all along? Was Hellsing using Hagi's loneliness as a tool to destroy Saya? Hagi couldn't think about it now, he'd have to sort it out later. Right now, Saya needed him. He shoved Alucard hard and broke the hold he had on him. He turned to run only to feel a hand like steel grip his arm. "Let me go! You knew about this!" he shouted furiously.

"No, Hagi, you don't understand. There was nothing I could do, my master would not hear of any alternative," Alucard pleaded as he drew Hagi close.

Hagi allowed himself to be drawn back close to Alucard, but he pushed his face directly into the elder vampire's until their noses almost touched. "You have to let me go now, or I'll never be with you again," he hissed.

Alucard immediately relaxed his grip and lowered his face as Hagi escaped out of the room and into the smoke. He was defeated, for now.

-O-

Hagi ran blindly into the smoke, he used his vampire hearing to discern the location of his master. She was no longer crying for help, but he could still hear her labored breathing. Something was very wrong. There was chaos and people running everywhere, but he managed to slip through it all quickly, almost invisibly. He turned a corner and felt his heart stop momentarily as he saw Saya on the floor, blood pouring out of a bullet wound in her head. He barely registered the blonde woman in blue police garb at the end of the hallway, the only witness to his distress.

Hagi ran to Saya and knelt down to pick her limp body up from the floor. He held her torso to him and listened for her heartbeat. He heard it although it was faint, even through all the commotion. He shook her slightly; he didn't understand why her wound was not healing. Normally, a shot to the head would put her down for a short while, but she should be able to recover. Hagi heard a familiar voice not far from him.

"It's all right, police girl. You can go, I will tend to this situation myself," Alucard spoke calmly to the blonde woman at the end of hall. She'd had her gun pointed at Hagi's head when he'd arrived, but thankfully he'd gotten there in time.

"Yes, master," she replied and sped past them down the hallway.

Hagi looked up at Alucard, he was still horribly confused at the situation. Why wasn't Saya waking up? Her heartbeat was growing fainter as the minutes ticked by. And did that woman really call Alucard her master? He shook his head as if the motion would make everything clear. He turned to Alucard, who was now watching him intently, as if waiting for something. "What's wrong with her? Why won't her wound heal?" he asked as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hagi, she has been poisoned. Our bullets carry a substance that is lethal to vampires such as she. She won't suffer," he explained compassionately and bent down to lay an arm around Hagi's shoulders.

Hagi swatted Alucard's arm away and glared at him, his confusion turned to fury and frustration at his lover. He turned his attentions back to the dying female vampire lying unresponsively in his arms, "It's all my fault; I should have been here," he said softly. His emotions were all over the map, but confusion reigned supreme. When he gazed down at Saya, he wasn't sure how he felt He thought he should be sad, and he knew the tears that rolled down his cheeks now were surely for her. But at the same time, he knew he didn't love her, had never loved her. They'd just been two people propelled into a nightmare together. As he understood the situation, he realized he mourned more for the loss of his old life than for her specifically. But what kind of a life was it really? Spending long hours alone, year after year. Then his guilt kicked back in, he was guilty for letting this happen and guilty for not feeling more for her. No matter what, she was his master; she made him who he was. He owed her that much. "I'm sorry, Saya, so sorry," he said as he brought her lifeless body close to his and embraced it tightly. He felt lost and began to cry openly now, he didn't care if another poison laced bullet found him.

Alucard's heart ached as he watched Hagi's breakdown. He knew this would be a difficult thing for him and had hoped to spare him the misery of witnessing her death. He cautiously knelt down beside the distressed vampire and slowly attempted to put an arm around him again. Much to his surprise and liking, Hagi lowered Saya slightly and leaned in toward Alucard's chest. The elder vampire drew him closer and tried to wordlessly comfort his lover as Hagi rested his head against his shoulder.

Hagi let himself take solace in Alucard's embrace. But, he hadn't quite resigned himself to Saya's death; he was becoming increasingly alarmed at the notion as reality began to set in. He abruptly turned to Alucard and locked onto his eyes, "Is there and anecdote?" he questioned hastily. He searched his lover's face, hoping to see the answer before it was spoken.

Alucard was stunned by Hagi's sudden change in direction; he thought he all but had his lover to himself, finally. He caught the hope in his lover's eyes and knew if he lied and Hagi found out later about the anecdote, he might loose him. "Ah… yes… there is," he stated reluctantly.

"Then you must help her, you must get it for her," Hagi begged.

"Hagi, I…" Alucard started but was interrupted.

"Please Alucard, I can't live knowing I let this happen, please," Hagi begged further.

"But if I…" the elder vampire attempted start an argument against it, but Hagi wouldn't listen.

"If you truly love me you will do this for me," he stated firmly, his crying had stopped but the traces his tears left still glistened on his cheeks.

Alucard knew he had to do as his lover requested and he would have to find some other way to free Hagi. He just hoped there was enough time now. He nodded his reply and leaned over to pick Saya up. He felt Hagi's arms wrap around him briefly and squeeze in a grateful hug. He stood and motioned for Hagi to follow him and in an instant the trio was gone.


End file.
